In sheet metal containers of varied designs for liquids which are available on the market the necessary openings are punched out of the top or bottom and onto the edge of the opening a threaded neck is welded which consists for example of a sheet metal pipe section with pressed-in thread and an attachment flange or a metal pipe section with a cut thread and an attachment flange which is welded on the pipe section or which is cast in one piece with it.
Production of these known sheet metal containers is comparatively expensive due to the required leak-proof welding of the threaded neck onto the edges of the opening.
The problem of the invention is to make production of sheet metal containers cheaper by structural improvement of the threaded neck on the container openings.